Friendzoned
by Njoror
Summary: Another short drabble. With Weiss gone and stolen Blake's heart, all Yang can do is lament. And not every story can have a happy ending. Based off the song of the same name.


Blake was a mess. Senior year in high school, 4.0 GPA, captain of the lacrosse team, girlfriend of the prettiest girl in school. Yet tears streamed down her face as she stared at the phone in her hand, prepared to call her only friend.

* * *

><p>As the last notes of <em>Daylight's End<em> faded away, Yang found her Youtube playlist seemed to be in a particularly sadistic mood as the next song loaded up. Not that she didn't like this song, far from it; it was the theme song to her high school life. _Friendzoned_.

_Oh girl, this is agony._

_I wish that you were in to me._

_No matter how good I treat you._

_No, you're with that dick._

_(S)he treats you like sh-_

The phone rang. Her cell phone. It could have been any number of friends wishing to check up or invite her to something, anyone to take away her melancholy. But there was only one person on her phone whose ringtone was _Eye in the Sky_. Blake loved that song, it only made sense to set it so she could listen to it whenever she inevitably called the blonde.

Before even opening the phone, Yang knew what the topic of discussion would be. Music was a prophet. She pressed the button to accept the call, saying, "Hello?"

"Yang," she heard Blake's voice, muffled slightly, with a slight sniffle in her voice. Yang had heard it enough to know the raven haired girl was crying, and the knowledge sent waves of pain through her heart.

"It was Weiss, wasn't it?" Yang guessed without needed any further elaboration. Weiss wasn't the only reason Blake called her friend, but the majority of them stemmed from something the white haired Ice-Bitch did.

_Yo! Drop the bass!_

"Yeah…" she heard Blake cry into the receiver.

"Want to talk about it?" Yang didn't, because that topic of conversation served as nothing but a reminder of who Blake was currently not with. But if it would ease Blake's pain, Yang would be willing to listen to the girl talk about her abusive relationship all day.

There was a pause, then, "No…" Blake started. Then a muted sob could be heard through the line, as if she had tried to cover the receiver and mute herself at the same time, causing both efforts to fail. Apparently deciding the jig was up, the distraught girl sighed. "Yes."

_Yo, here we go!_

_I'm the asshole in her life_

_I give her the D._

_No matter how I treat her _

_She stays with me._

_We're fighting all the time_

'_Cause I cheat, I lie._

_Then it's yo-_

"I thought I told you to stop listening to that song," Blake chastised. Yang started, not realizing the music was loud enough to be heard over the line.

"Sorry," the blonde mumbled, turning off the song. Blake had her around her finger, and there wasn't a single soul in the senior class that didn't know it. Not that Blake would ever take advantage of that knowledge, but a certain girlfriend of the raven haired girl had gotten out of more than one sticky situation by setting Blake loose on Yang.

"But you know how true it is," Yang pressed on, into a conversation they had had many a time over. Perhaps the familiarity would take the girl's mind off of whatever shit Weiss had done this time. "Weiss is terrible to you Blake." A quaver entered Yang's voice. "I can't stand just sitting here and watching."

Had they been face-to-face, Yang knew that Blake would be putting up a hand to stop whatever she said next. "Not now, Yang." Blake's voice was quiet, although it no longer held the oncoming of tears. "I just want to talk to you." Yang could hear the tired smile in her next words, "As a friend."

Because that is what Yang was. Completely friendzoned. No matter that she had been chasing Blake for two years now, or that she was the girl's best friend. No matter that Blake had admitted that she found Yang attractive, and they had even gone to Homecoming together last year, as "dates". Yang was still just her friend, when all was said and done. The cruelty of the world never ceased to amuse someone.

"All right," Yang said, leaning back in her computer chair, "I'm listening." Yang swiveled around, waiting to hear exactly what Weiss had done to her paramore. The only time Yang had properly gotten to punish Weiss for hurting someone was before Weiss was dating Blake, back when she was dating Yang's sister, Ruby. When that one broke up messily, the bitch hadn't been able to sit for a week.

"Actually…" Blake's voice was nervous, so unlike her confident and aloof personality. "Could you come over?" Yang nearly fell out of her chair. "My parents aren't home," Blake went on, oblivious to the blonde's plight, "and I want to talk in person. Please?"

Like Blake even had to say please. Yang would have done almost anything for the girl in a heartbeat.

"All right," Yang whispered conspiratorially, "I'll be there in five minutes." Hanging up the line, Yang pocketed her phone. She made her way over to her dresser, taking some clothes out at random so she would have fresh ones for the next day. By the time Blake was feeling better, it would be too late to drive back home. It was always this way.

The drive was thankfully uneventful for being at eight o'clock at night. Ruby would be getting back to an empty house with dinner laid out for her, but that was of little concern for Yang. She had a girl she loved in tears to care for.

* * *

><p>Blake put down her phone. She knew she was taking advantage of Yang to some degree, but she couldn't help herself. The blonde was the nicest, most caring, best friend the raven haired girl had ever known. And Yang was utterly infatuated with her.<p>

Blake had told her that the feels were not mutual, that they were just friends, but Yang seemed to accept that. But on days like this, Blake had to question how much more than friends they really were. Why should she have to turn to Yang to comfort her when she was in a relationship? Why was she in a relationship she needed to be comforted it?

The doorbell rang, cutting off her self depreciation. Schooling her face to neutral, in an attempt to keep Yang in the dark about how relieved she really was to have her friend over, Blake rushed to the door.

Throwing it open, she immediately betrayed herself by throwing her arms around the blonde. Once again, all the things she had been through earlier came rushing back in a stream of tears. Yang simply hugged her back, making reassuring noises as the blonde led them both out of the cool night air. Blake hardly even noticed the pack Yang had with her, though it would have been a source of amusement if she had.

Taking one arm off the girl hugging her, Yang closed the door behind them, making her way to the living room. Blake began to calm with the familiarity of the situation, combined with the soft fragrance that was Yang. Honey and vanilla.

Yang led them both to the couch, taking a seat and drawing Blake into her arms properly this time. Blake spared a thought for the irony of the situation: Yang loved her, and had her in her arms on the couch, Blake's body draped over the blonde's. Yet she was so familiar with it that Blake simply allowed it, pressing herself into the blonde's neck.

"Shh, Blake," whispered Yang into her ear, one hand gently rubbing along her back. "Just tell me what happened, everything will be fine." The blonde's voice was so soothing, so comforting. Blake let her body relax, allowing her arms to fall.

Schooling her thoughts, Blake bent her will towards making coherent sentences that had no quaver to betray her. "It was stupid," she started, sinking lower in the blonde's lap. "Weiss and I got into a fight, and she…" Blake trailed off.

The hand that was not massaging her back came up to pat her reassuringly on the head. Yang would not press her for answers, but they both knew Blake would feel better once she got it off her chest.

"She said some… Things," Blake went with, instantly regretting her word choice. It was the perfect way to say she didn't trust Yang by keeping secrets like that. But she didn't want Yang to get upset too, so she went on. "She called me a… a…" Blake trailed off, allowing the blonde's imagination to do the rest.

Thankfully, Yang didn't press her further, allowing her to maintain her privacy and not forcing her to relive what Weiss had said. The two sat there for a long while, Yang merely comforting her by her presence. The gentle rubbing eventually got to Blake, and she closed her eyes, her head nice and comfy against Yang's breasts. Sleep was soon to come.

* * *

><p>Yang looked down at the girl sleeping in her lap. Perhaps one day she would be able to convince Blake that she was better than Weiss would ever be. Perhaps one day she could win over the girl's heart. But until then, she supposed this was all right.<p> 


End file.
